Falling into place
by withoutaname
Summary: When Stiles has a near fatal experience, he convinces his dad to call Harvey, his half-brother. Harvey doesn't want to go meet his brother, he really doesn't. Except he kind of does. He takes Mike with him for 'backup'. Mike, who is hiding something Harvey had no idea about, but has the potential to change their lives.


A little story about how things just kind of, somehow, fell into place.

"Hello?"

There was muttering in the background.

"Uh, hi. This is John Stilinski, I was –"

"I know who you are. What can I help you with Mr. Stilinski?"

A sigh.

"I got your number from –"

"What's your point, Mr. Stilinski? I'm quite busy at the moment."

"I just thought you should know Stiles, your half-brother, has been in the hospital with some near fatal injuries recently." There was a brief pause. "I was wondering if you would like to come and meet him. He would really like to meet you."

This time, Harvey was the one who paused.

"I'll think about it," he finally said.

"He's been asking about you, so thanks kid. We –"

Harvey slammed the phone down and glared at Donna. "If someone calls from that number again, don't answer it."

* * *

So, Stiles has a brother. Well actually he had two, but one didn't want too much to do with him. Then he passed away and Stiles had never met the man and he was sad about that, but he'd never met the guy a single time and it's hard to mourn someone you're not sure how exactly you're related to. So, Stiles has a brother, a second brother, who he has never met.

He hadn't known about his other family until he was 8 and even then Stiles only found out because he listened in to his mothers phone calls. The ones she'd been desperate to make when she was dying in the hospital and would only make when his dad was not around. When he was older he realised how suspect that actually was.

When he'd first found out he had siblings he'd been so excited! He'd thought they would come and live with him, and his mum and his dad and they would be one big, happy family, because that's what happens in all the movies. He was looking forward to meeting his brothers for weeks, even if they always sounded kind of angry on the phone.

Then he asked his dad why his brothers were always so angry. Was it because their mum wasn't getting better? His dad had had no idea what Stiles had been talking about. Turned out his dad had been his mother's affair before she abandoned her old family for her new one.

Stiles had stayed with Scott for a week after that little revelation and it was only when Stiles was older that he fully understood the truth about the situation. His mother was not perfect, but she'd loved him and his father, and his half-brothers kind of hated her.

Neither came to the funeral and Stiles didn't think too much about either of them again until one died. He sent a card and tried to call, but no one ever answered or sent a note back. He stopped trying to make an effort after that.

* * *

"You should go," Donna said a week later. She pulled the coffee cup out of Harvey's hand and nudged his chair with her foot. He spun to meet her gaze.

"No," he said as he stood and took his coffee back.

Donna sighed as Harvey turned back to his work. She could feel him cutting himself off emotionally. "It might be good for you," she tried to reason.

"Donna," Harvey said in that 'I'm-going-to-win-this-case-because-I-have-some-damning-evidence-on-you-just-you-wait' voice she so hated hearing directed at herself. "I'm not going."

"Going where?" Mike asked as he walked in with a small pile of briefs. He laid them out in order of importance in front of Harvey, gaining a nod each time, and then stepped back. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," Harvey replied.

Donna smirked. "Beacon Hills," she said with a falsely chipper voice.

"The small town in California?"

Harvey stopped reading the document he was holding. "You've been there?"

Mike shook his head and checked over his shoulder. The door was closed and the intercom on Donna's desk was off. "A friend from my University days moved back there about 6 months ago," he said.

"From Harvard?" Donna asked with a wink.

Mike chuckled nervously. "Yeah," he said.

"I'm not going," Harvey cut in. "End of discussion, now get out of my office!"

* * *

The next day two undated airplane tickets were sitting on Harvey desk. Harvey nearly threw them in the bin but tucked them in his desk instead.

* * *

It was a week and a half before the hospital let the Sheriff check Stiles out and take him home. The first thing Stiles did when he got back to his own home was have the longest shower in the history of Stilinski showers. He sat down in the tub because standing hurt a bit too much and had to call his dad to help him out again.

Stiles then curled up on the couch, his father in the dining room looking at a case, and he fell asleep. It wasn't a very deep sleep, because he'd forgotten to take any pain medication, and when he woke his side was killing him. He called to his dad, but no answering call came back.

"He had to go to work," Scott said instead as he entered the room.

"Hey Scotty," Stiles cried. "How's it my buddy?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I can't take my Adderall because it'll mess with my pain meds. I need my pain meds by the way, my side is killing me!"

Scott jumped into action, rushing to the kitchen, opening cupboards until he handed Stiles two pills and a glass of water. "I'm so sorry! I kind of forgot," he admitted shamefully.

Stiles swallowed down the pills. "It's okay," he said. "Did Jackson die? What about Gerard? I know Matt drowned, which seems suspect to me, I mean the kid wouldn't go anywhere near water! How's Allison? How's Derek? Did Erica and Boyd come back? What's happening in the world Scott!"

Scott laughed and smiled and began to answer all his questions.

* * *

Jackson lived and was now a part of the pack. Gerard had cancer and after Scott forced Derek to bite the old man, was now bleeding blank fluid. Gerard killed Matt and took control of Jackson. Peter was still an evil bastard. Lydia was pissed off no one had informed her about werewolves. Allison had broken up with him. Derek was angst-ing all over the place, like usual. Erica and Boyd did come back, and were spending a lot of time with Isaac who had missed them. Scott was officially separate from the Hale pack after his stunt with Derek and Gerard. Although Derek had indicated that if Scott apologised he would let Scott into the pack in a heartbeat.

Stiles nodded and told Scott to apologise.

* * *

Harvey periodically pulled the plane tickets out of his desk. Just every now and then that started once a week, turned into two times a week, then four, then every day until finally two months had gone by. Donna had smiled encouragingly every time Harvey had so much as looked at the drawer. Mike had been confused and seriously contemplating breaking into his boss' desk just to find out what the hell was going on.

Harvey didn't know if he could accept Johns offer as it had been so long. Then one evening after a particularly tense meeting between the senior partners (not directly or indirectly related to Harvey or Mike in any way shape or form, for once) Harvey found himself picking up the phone and dialling a number he found taped to his laptop. He assumed Donna had placed it there because no one else even knew Harvey had another brother.

The phone was answered after three rings.

"Hello, Stilinski residence, this is Erica," a young woman said with feigned politeness. Harvey could hear someone yelling for her to hand over the phone and laughter from multiple voices. Great, he'd called during a gathering.

"Is John Stilinski there?" Harvey asked with as much authority in his voice as he could possibly inject into it. Harvey heard the phone bang against something and a young man was suddenly speaking to him.

"Hello?"

"Is John there?" Harvey repeated with a glare out his window.

"Uh, nope, my dad's on the late shift tonight. Who's calling?"

Harvey nearly hung up the phone. He swallowed and gestured at Mike, who had just walked into the room with pizza, coffee and depositions, to walk back out. Mike glared and ignored Harvey. He sighed. He thought Mike was over the whole, 'we need to work late tonight, I don't care if you have a date for the first time since Rachel' thing.

"Hello?" Harvey jolted.

"Hi," he said again. "I'm Harvey."

A string of curse words and 'oh my god's' came from the phone right before it was dropped, or something, again. Then his brother was talking into the phone so quickly Harvey felt a headache coming on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I just, the phone slipped! And oh my god, you're Harvey? Actually? I didn't mean to drop the phone on you! Holy shit, I can't believe you actually called back, I thought you were never going to call and just keep ignoring me. Not that you don't have good reason for ignoring me, well not me, personally, but like everything else, and oh my god, I'm shutting up now."

Harvey was stunned, to say it politely.

"It's just I really, really never thought you'd call back, but I asked dad to call you and he did and it's been like two months or something and not a word at all, so I was starting to think he lied about calling you which would be weird because dad wouldn't lie about that kind of thing, he's just not that kind of guy and it's like 'why would he be calling now?' Why not before? Oh my –"

"Kid!" Harvey shouted, suddenly losing his patience.

"I'm shutting up!"

Harvey rubbed his head and caught the confused look on Mikes face. "Mike go somewhere else," he ordered.

"Yeah, I don't think so," was the response. Which was different because lately Mike had been asking 'how high' and 'which cliff' whenever Harvey said 'jump', Harvey thought it had something to do with a little thing called betrayal during the merger. "You have a half-brother?"

Harvey sighed and glared at Mike, who just didn't move. For the first time, Harvey gave up and let Mike win.

"Your dad invited me to visit," Harvey said into the phone. "Is the offer still on the table?"

"Why now?" the kid asked, and Harvey would have to give him points for asking the important questions.

"Is the offer still on the table," Harvey repeated and saw Mike flinch. He knew Harvey hated repeating himself.

"Why now?" the kid asked again with a smug tone.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Harvey lowered his voice. "You nearly died. You're the only family I have left."

There was silence on the other end. "That still doesn't explain why now," the kid finally said.

"You really know how to press for an answer don't you," Harvey chuckled.

"You're a lawyer right? Must be inherited."

"Indeed," Harvey said. "It's taken this long to accept because I'm an arsehole." Mike laughed, long and hard and Harvey didn't even try to glare at the puppy because it would be a waste of time.

"The offers still on the table," Stiles said. "Come whenever, someone will be at the airport to meet you. Just call the day of your flight with the time." Then he hung up. Harvey placed the phone down gently and threw a ball of scrunched paper at his associate.

"Pack your bags we're going to Beacon Hills tomorrow night. Jessica will give us time off. I don't really think it's a good idea for us to stick around while the Peterman debacle is happening," he instructed. "We can probably take two weeks."

Mike nodded and smiled shyly. "You need me for backup to meet your family?"

Harvey didn't smile back. "Something like that."

* * *

When Stiles hung up the phone he kind of just fell to the floor where he'd been standing. Erica had still been against his legs, so when he fell she had to jerk forward or have her hair caught and pulled. Once he fell though, she leaned right back against his legs.

"So that was your brother?" Allison asked.

Scott stood and walked to the kitchen to grab some water. His shoulders were tense and everyone bar Jackson and Lydia watched him.

"My other brother," Stiles said. "I used to have three, now it's just two. Harvey and Marcus are my mother's sons. Marcus passed away from cancer like, 6 years ago."

"Three." Stiles looked at Boyd who had spoken.

"Yeah, three. Scott," Stiles pointed out. "Who else?"

Scott beamed and Stiles pointed at him with both hands as though to silently say 'yeah, you!' Stiles smiled widely and then flopped more fully on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting my half-brother."

* * *

Harvey was right in his instinct to take time off, as the Peterman scandal blew up and everyone in public relations was running around trying to cover things up at the same time as delicately handle the situation. Jessica was storming through the hallways more often than not and Louis was taking great pleasure in the anarchy.

Time to get the hell out of dodge until things calmed down.

He arranged for the flights for two days after the phone call with his – with Stiles, and made sure Jessica understood that in no way was Harvey sticking around for the media shit storm brewing. Jessica tried to force Harvey to stay until he reminded her, gently of course, that he was owed about a month of holidays from the previous year.

Jessica let him go without much fuss after that.

* * *

He boarded the plane in the morning and landed that evening with little trouble at either airport. Mike was by his side carrying a duffel bag when a police officer approached them. He was an older man, about 15 years older than Harvey and greying around the temples.

"You Harvey Specter?" The man asked.

Harvey nodded and realisation dawned on him. "John Stilinski, I presume?"

The man took off his glasses and smiled. "Yeah, son. Welcome to the area. We have about an hour and a half drive back to Beacon Hills. Stiles would have come, but he's only just been allowed back on his Adderall."

Mike laughed and John stared at him. "Sorry Sir, I'm Mike, Harvey's associate," Mike apologised pretty quickly, understanding how his amusement must look. "They had me on Adderall from ages 12 – 15, it was like being on 6 cans of red-bull."

John smiled well naturedly. "More like 12 with Stiles."

John led them through to a parking bay, where an unmarked police car was parked and helped both men load their bags into the trunk. Then John paid for parking, insisted on doing so, and they started the hour and a half drive home.

"So," John said after several minutes of awkward silence. "Your associate, huh?"

Mike smirked.

* * *

The whole pack had insisted on being there when Stiles met his brother for the first time, even creepy bad-touch Uncle Peter. Stiles eventually managed to talk them down to just Scott and Derek being there, and everyone else would come for a BBQ later in the week. After much whinging and bargaining, everyone agreed.

So when Scott and Derek stiffened after his dad's car pulled into the drive way, Stiles was thankful he had two werewolves by his side rather than just one.

* * *

He hadn't picked up the smell of wolf on John until they were 5 minutes away from the house. He tried to sniff discretely, though John still asked if he had allergies.

When the car pulled into the drive way, he was hesitant to exit the vehicle, although the other two were already grabbing their bags. He counted to three and opened the door. He took a breath of fresh air, adding a dramatic flair to appear as though he was savouring fresh air after so long in the car.

He stiffened when he recognised the scent flooding his nostrils and bolted up the pathway to throw himself at the man who had just pulled the door open. He grinned and pulled himself away.

"Derek! Man, how are you?"

Derek smiled and clapped Mike on the shoulder. "It's been a while. I'm good. Why are you here?"

"Uh, Mike?" Harvey called from the car next to John. John had a suspicious look on his face and his mouth suddenly rounded in surprise and he nodded at Mike.

"Harvey," Mike said with a smile. "This is Derek, a friend from University."

A Hispanic kid muttered to another youth, who Mike could only guess was Stiles because of his extreme resemblance to Harvey. "Derek has friends his own age?"

"Pack member?" Mike asked Derek quietly. The Hispanic kid flinched and Stiles stared in horror after the boy relayed Mike's question.

"Yeah," Derek said. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"No way," Stiles whispered. "My brother is dating a werewolf?"

Mike's smile faltered and Derek raised an intrigued eyebrow. 'Later', he mouthed and went to help John with the bags.

* * *

Harvey wasn't ready for the sight of his younger brother. After the bags were brought in, and everyone was given a drink, the introductions were made and Harvey felt stiff in a way he hadn't for years. Like bricks were under each of his limbs and someone was jerking him around using planks of wood.

It didn't help that Mike, his supposed back up, and his friend Derek were immediately sitting close and catching up with half sentences and so much more laughter than Harvey had heard from his associate before. He suddenly wished for a bottle of scotch rather than a can of soda.

"So," he said. "You're Stiles." He didn't have anything better.

"And you're Harvey," was the response.

There was a beat of awkward silence where everyone was paying attention to the two of them.

"Near fatal experience?"

"Got shot," Stiles said calmly with a sip of coke.

"That's unfortunate," Harvey replied. What else was he meant to say, but then Stiles laughed and smiled at him and Harvey could see their mother's smile from before all the cheating and he smiled softly back.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, majorly. I was in hospital for nearly two weeks. I had extensive blood loss and septicaemia."

Then Mike, bless the kid, took some of the heat by rattling off nearly every fact he knew about septicaemia, including the entire Wikipedia page and a recent article about more effective ways to treat it. John's eyes brows did a weird dipping rise motion that Harvey wasn't sure anyone could replicate and Scott just looked lost.

Derek smirked and called Mike a nerd when he'd finished. "Still with the amazing brain then," he said.

"Dude! That was awesome! How smart are you? Do you have an eidetic memory? I thought most people tended to slowly lose that ability over the course of their lifespan? Or is that a myth? How about –"

"Slow down kid," Harvey said.

"Very, something like that, sometimes, research is inconclusive. Anything else?"

Scott stood and walked away. He came back a few minutes later with a copy of the complete works of Shakespeare. Stiles was bombarding Mike with questions, and no, Harvey was not feeling jealous, though Derek was giving him weird looks. Scott cleared his throat and started reading from the first sonnet. Mike, as usual, picked up the words along the way and started reciting the entire book, Derek joining in occasionally.

"Your boyfriend is pretty awesome," Stiles said and Harvey choked on his drink.

"He's not my boyfriend," Harvey denied.

Stiles shrugged and smiled at Scott's look of amazement. "Wouldn't care if he was," Stiles said. "He's still awesome." Harvey shrugged and caught Derek looking at him again.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Stiles said softly, about 10 minutes later. "Scott's awesome, but it's really cool to have another brother."

Harvey frowned. "Scott's our brother?"

John laughed. "He doesn't mean actually –" "Uh, yeah I do!" "- but Scott and Stiles have been inseparable since they were 6 almost. They're basically brothers in every way bar actually having DNA in common."

Harvey nodded and rubbed his head again. "I'm sorry," he said to the room at large. "It's been a long day. Do you mind if I head on to bed soon?"

"Oh of course!" Stiles jumped from his seat and demanded Harvey follow him. "You and Mike will be in the guest room. It's a double bed, I hope that's okay. I didn't realise you were bringing your boyfriend."

"He's not –"

"Uh huh," Stiles said and raised in hands in the universal gesture of don't shoot. "Whatever bro. Do you need a towel?"

"Yes, please," Harvey said through clenched teeth. Stiles smirked. The little brat knew he was getting to Harvey. Stiles brought Harvey a towel, pointed out the bathroom, mentioned the tendency for the hot tap to get stuck and then bid him goodnight. Calls of goodnight came from downstairs and Harvey relaxed. "What have I gotten myself into."

* * *

Mike and Derek decided to meet up for breakfast the next day. After an extremely uncomfortable night sharing the bed with Harvey, Mike was up for any excuse to leave the house. They drove to a small café the next county over and ordered the largest breakfast available and the most outrages smoothie flavours on the menu.

"Gotta say man, I have missed you." Mike belched. "Everything got weird after you and Laura left," he said.

Derek cast his eyes downwards. "I'm sorry," he said eventually. "I didn't mean to just leave you with Trevor."

"It's okay," Mike said. Even though they both knew it really kind of wasn't, not even a little bit okay. "It could have been worse. And Harvey has kind of rescued me. Trevor is in Philadelphia now."

"How'd that happen?"

Mike winced. "Drug deal gone awry. Harvey offered me a job," Mike held up a hand to halt any and all questions. "Trevor interfered and Harvey drove him off. For a human, he does a hell of a job as an Alpha."

"I'm sorry about Grammy," Derek whispered.

"I'm sorry about Laura," Mike replied.

They sat in silence, mourning the others lose for a few minutes before continuing to catch up. By the time they made it back to the Stilinski house, Mike knew enough about the current supernatural situation in Beacon Hills to feel warily impressed with Derek's new pack. And scared for them.

* * *

Stiles tried to connect with Harvey. It didn't go that smoothly. His dad had work. Derek and Mike were out, and Scott was with Isaac trying to keep the betas at bay, so he had no back up. He decided to just jump right in and hope his brother was even semi-cool.

"Do you want to play xbox with me?"

"Nope," Harvey said and turned back to his laptop.

Stiles bounced several times. "Do you want to go for a run?"

"Not at all," Harvey answered.

"Cooking?"

Harvey didn't even respond.

"Online shopping?"

Still no response was forthcoming.

"Reading Wikipedia articles in silence?"

Stiles looked at Harvey's face and noticed the guy wasn't even paying attention to him. He walked closer and then slammed the laptop shut. Harvey looked up with a scowl.

"Why are you even here if you don't want to get to know me?" Stiles demanded.

Harvey had no answer and the brothers stared for a long moment.

"20 questions?" Harvey suggested.

"Okay," Stiles quickly agreed. He recognised this might be his only chance to get to know Harvey. "Favourite food? Curley fries all the way!"

"Italian," Harvey said. "Favourite sport to play? Mine is Baseball."

"Lacrosse. I'm not any good at it though. I'm always on the bench," Stiles admitted with a blush. "Favourite music genre slash band slash song? Mine is The Ramones."

"My father's music," Harvey admitted through pursed lips. "He was a saxophone player. I have his music on record."

"I'd love to hear it sometime," Stiles said. Harvey just nodded. "Okay, favourite baseball team?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "It's my question," he said. Stiles rolled his eyes so hard his entire head flowed with the movement. "Favourite baseball team?" Harvey smirked as Stiles gaped at him.

"The Mets," the answered simultaneously.

"Oh thank god," Stiles cried. "My friend Lydia, who I'm like, totally in love with by the way, she's amazingly perfect, hates the Mets. Something about blue and orange not being a good combination. If you'd said anything but the Mets I don't think we could have this relationship carry on much further," Stiles said and Harvey smiled as he babbled.

"There's a girl, huh?"

"She's perfect," Stiles said dreamily.

Harvey's smile faded. "No one's perfect kid, some people are just less fucked up than others."

Stiles shrugged and they continued playing, though the mood was officially subdued.

* * *

When Mike and Derek returned, the four males played board games and the Xbox (much to Harvey's distaste) and just joked around for a couple of hours. The second Harvey wandered off to the kitchen to start making dinner, Stiles leaned across Derek, ignoring the grunt, and grabbed Mike's collar.

"Why aren't you dating my brother?"

Mike and Derek burst into laughter, though Mike's was slightly bitter. "Why aren't you and Scott dating?"

Stiles pulled back, hitting Derek with his elbows and threw up a little bit in his mouth. "Uh yuck, oh man I think I'm going to be sick. You should just, like, stop talking, right now. That's disgusting. We're brothers!"

"There's your answer," Mike said.

Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, except a blind, death, dumb, and brain damaged and/or lobotomised hamster could sense you want to bone the fuck out of him."

Derek choked on air and Mike blushed so brightly, Stiles suggested they turn him into a night light for Isaac.

* * *

The next few days passed much the same. Stiles and Harvey snarked at each other with all the sass in their arsenal. Derek introduced Mike to the rest of the pack. And every morning Mike woke aroused and frustrated, his body on the opposite side of the bed to Harvey with a pillow in between them. It was starting to make him short tempered.

* * *

The BBQ was going well enough. John was cooking; Melissa was discussing the Spanish language with Mike and Derek while the rest of the beta's fooled around. Except for Boyd, because Stiles was sure he didn't know how to laugh if someone trained him to.

Harvey was sitting with Lydia, Jackson and oddly enough Peter being bombarded with question after question about his work. Peter, who was a lawyer before the fire, was having a silent battle of the wills with Harvey, will Lydia smirked and Jackson asked about summer internships.

Stiles double checked Harvey was suitably distracted, and then he invaded Mike's conversation.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Mike frantically looked at Harvey and relaxed at finding him absorbed in Peter's arguments.

"Stiles," Derek hissed. Stiles waved him off.

"Does he know?" he asked Mike instead. Mike shook his head and noticed the betas heads all tilted at an angle which showed they were clearly listening.

"Stop," Derek ordered with an injection of Alpha-ness. "It's extremely poor etiquette to listen to other peoples conversations." Everyone immediately stopped listening.

Mike smiled. "I was bitten when I was 15," he answered. "I've had a while to get used to being a were."

Stiles nodded thoughtfully. "Do you have a pack in New York?"

Mike swallowed. "I used to," he said.

"Are you going to join our pack?"

"Our pack?" Derek deadpanned. "What are you talking about?"

"What?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "Like me, dad and Melissa aren't pack. Actually, even Allison would count as pack by now." He pointed to where the girl was leaning against Erica and whispering about something Stiles was sure no one wanted to know. It was especially scary as the two girls did previously hate each other.

"Pack generally lives in the same town," Derek said answering for Mike.

"Oh," Stiles said thoughtfully. "What happens when we all go to college then?"

Derek looked over all his betas who were once again listening. "You either come back home after you graduate or you join a different pack wherever you end up."

Every beta swallowed and unbeknownst to Derek started immediately planning a life around Beacon Hills.

* * *

"That Peter guy would make a fantastic asset to any law firm," Harvey said later that night while Mike read beside him. He leant with one elbow against the pillow barrier (juvenile, but effective).

"Would he?"

Harvey nodded before realising that Mike wasn't paying attention. He pushed Mike's book down, ignoring the closeness between their bodies as he did so and stared Mike down. "You listening yet?"

"For you? Always dear," Mike said and fluttered his eyelashes.

Harvey snorted.

"Peter really would make a great lawyer. Once he's caught up on current legislation, that is."

Mike frowned. "Are you going to offer him a position at Pearson Darby?"

"Maybe," Harvey said. He would need to talk Jessica.

Mike nodded his head and went back to reading, a plan already forming. The conversation with Stiles at the BBQ had poked in his brain all evening. He found, if he could, he wanted to stay and become Derek's pack. He'd talk to Derek tomorrow.

* * *

When Mike pitched his idea to Derek (after a freezing cold shower, damn Harvey), Derek smiled so genuinely Isaac squeaked and Boyd dropped to the ground. Mike raised an eyebrow at the beta's responses and Derek shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

John smiled as he watched his son with his brother. Whether either of them acknowledged it, they were bickering like family did. Harvey had even stopped glaring every time John called him son. John didn't know how things would be once Harvey left. It felt like he'd always been there. Even if things were often times still quite stilted between them all.

They were starting to feel like family.

* * *

Derek, Peter and Mike had talked it out. They'd drawn up plans and hashed out as many details as they could without having Harvey actively on board. Peter had the property space, Mike (who'd come completely clean about his lack of qualifications) could be the legal aid and receptionist. Derek was willing to allow Mike to enter the pack. All that was missing was Harvey.

Mike didn't think it could be so quick to set up his own business, but Peter really liked to get things done. The man did not wait around at all. The pro-active type, he called himself, rather than the re-active type. Derek had rolled his eyes and stared blankly at Peter until he had left to get them coffee; they still had issues.

"Do you really think this could work?" Mike asked a little breathlessly.

Derek nodded. "It would be great to have someone else in the pack who's older than 18, but not a recovering psychopath." Mike winced in sympathy.

"That's kind of rough," Mike said.

Peter returned with the coffee and even brought some doughnuts.

"Now," he said after taking a bite. "We need to ensure that Harvey is on board with this. How do you propose to get that done Mike?"

"Drop the formality, Peter," Derek muttered. Peter looked heaven wards for a second, as though asking for strength, before looking back at Mike.

Mike shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

* * *

"Harvey," Mike whispered later that night. "Are you awake?"

Harvey sighed. "What is this? A sleep over? What is it, Mike?"

Mike swallowed audibly and cleared his throat. "Peter made me an offer," he said with trepidation.

Harvey stilled. What? "What are you talking about?"

Mike rolled onto his side, arm lying on the pillow between them. Harvey mimicked him and Mike's heart beat kicked up a notch. "He has plans," Mike started and heard Harvey huff. "He wants to get requalified and open his own law firm in L.A. He has the office space and the financial backing. Not to mention he has contacts in industries all over the country who are in the market for a new team of lawyers."

Harvey could hardly breathe. "What are you saying?"

Mike drew a long breath and then released it. "I want to stay here."

Harvey nodded even though Mike couldn't actually see it, he could feel the movement. "Are you officially resigning from Pearson Darby?" Harvey dreaded the answer. Mike made his days at the office that little bit more bearable. Not that he didn't love his job, but he loved working with Mike.

"Yeah," Mike whispered. "I think I am. Peter is willing to put me on as the receptionist and an unofficial legal aid until I finish my undergrad and then until I pass the bar. It shouldn't take me long."

Harvey felt cold all over. "He knows?"

"Yeah, Harvey," Mike said. "He knows. He's offering you a position as managing partner as well. If you were interested. I told him you wouldn't be, that he'd have to find someone else, but, he still wants to make a formal offer to you soon after he's re-accredited next week, probably."

"I-Mike, I-I need to sleep on this," Harvey eventually said. He thinks Mike whispered something back to him, but in his thoughts, Harvey didn't hear anything.

* * *

Stiles was in the kitchen by himself when Harvey came and sat next to him. Stiles angled his body slightly, to include Harvey in his personal space sphere and waved a hand in greeting.

"Hey kid," Harvey said. "Listen, how would you feel if I stuck around for a bit longer?"

Stiles looked up, completely abandoning his phone. "How long is a bit longer?"

Harvey laughed and then shrugged. "An extra week or so?" Stiles deflated and Harvey worried he'd asked for too much time.

"That's a really short amount of time," Stiles said. "You and Mike are meant to be going back tomorrow."

Harvey nodded and stood and moved to the kettle to make himself some coffee. "I know, but Mike is negotiating a job over here with Peter. I want to stay to see what he decides. And to read over any contracts Peter might make him sign."

Stiles smiled and teased his brother. "Naw," he said. "See, you do love Mike." Harvey denied it and placed a mug down in front of the teen with more force than necessary.

"Shut up," Harvey pushed out of his throat. It sounded like a dead body being dragged over broken glass and Stiles winced.

"Okay," he said. "I'll stop teasing you about your massive, totally requited love for your 'associate'."

* * *

Peter delicately placed the napkin down on his lap and ordered a bottle of wine when the waiter came to their table. Harvey, who hadn't been paying attention, too busy listening to Derek and Mike listing the many faults of the Harry Potter movies, was pleasantly surprised at Peters taste.

"This was a very good year," he remarked after taking another sip. "Very pleasant."

"Indeed," Peter said. "1987. Wonderful year."

Mike and Derek, the heathens just shrugged at each other and started pursuing the menu. This left Harvey and Peter alone to have another battle of the wills. Peter lost.

"I know you are aware of why we're having dinner. Mike told you some of my plans so this dinner is more of a formality, I hope. I have been reaccredited and intend to carry through with my plans of opening my law firm," Peter said with barely restrained passion.

Harvey took another sip of wine and quickly ordered when the same waiter returned.

"You're a very persuasive speaker," Harvey commented. "I'm better though."

Peter smiled with just a hint of too much teeth. "I have been out of commission for just over 7 years due to a near fatal illness. It's hardly surprising I have some catching up to do." Harvey just nodded, pleased with the man's answer.

"Tell me," Harvey commanded, catching Derek and Mike's full attention. "Why should I leave Pearson Darby, where I am already a Senior Partner, have a well-established client base, a truly impressive reputation and a gorgeous secretary?"

Peter smirked.

"Because you're bored, there's no challenge anymore. And you know, as do I, that Jessica Pearson is never going to make you a Managing Partner. Not through purely honest methods at the least," Peter said as casually as someone remarking on the weather. He took a sip of his wine and noticed Harvey's jaw tightening. "You're the best Harvey, but she fears you, because you're a loose cannon on a rat invested ship during the plague. Jessica knows you will do anything to claw your way to the top. Why claw your way up, when you can start on the top? You've already put in the miles."

Harvey suddenly wished for something stronger than a full bottle of wine. Something quite a bit stronger. Like tequila. Peter was not wrong. Jessica had said herself, she doesn't trust Harvey, that he is just her attack dog. However.

"I owe Jessica Pearson a lot," Harvey commented in a quiet voice. "She paid for me to go to Harvard."

"Ah, yes, Harvard," Peter suddenly said with the air of a cat pouncing upon a firefly. "Pearson Darby only hires from Harvard. What a waste. Why hire from cookie cutter, typical rich-boys who have never had to work past keeping their fathers happy to maintain a good relationship with the credit card, who have absolutely no personality or imagination? Shouldn't a firm be hiring from all over the country to try to diversify and prepare for every possible argumentative style being taught?"

Harvey remained silent.

"I'm offering you the position of Managing Partner alongside me, Mr Specter. Have you heard of Gregory Enterprises?"

Harvey nodded with closely guarded frustration. He had been trying to land their account for years. Nothing he'd tried had worked. He'd flirted, wooed, found common interests and shown off his entire prowess as a legal advisor. Not a single technique had worked.

"Yes," Peter continued on. "Of course you have. Mr Gregory is just to our left with his wife Susan. Lovely family, very outdoorsy. Before my unfortunate illness whilst I was in the process of starting my own firm, I held the account of Mr Gregory, both his personal account and his corporate account."

Harvey turned to the left of their table and nodded at Mr Gregory with little feeling in his fingers. He was starting to feel light-headed. As Peter had spoken, Harvey had casually glanced around the restaurant and noticed several other high profile families, CEO's and CFO's, all of who nodded at Harvey and Peter. Some even raised their wine glasses. All of them where impossible to land.

"How did you manage to build all of these contacts?" Harvey eventually asked.

Peter smirked. "We have some very specific common interests."

Harvey continued eating his, quite delicious meal, and contemplated Peter's offer. He'd been wined and dined by many companies previously, trying to steal him away from Pearson Darby. He'd not once even been tempted. This time, however, he very much was. But what common interests? These families were from all over the country, literally. What could they be involved in that would bind them all together.

"What are these common interests?"

Peter tutted and Mike's hand experienced a slight spasm. "That secret is somewhat of a signing bonus, Mr Specter."

Harvey bristled. "If it's anything illegal –" Mike laughed and Peter smirked. Harvey just stared at Mike with unease. "You know," he accused. "Is whatever this massive secret is, the reason you want to leave Pearson Darby? Is this why you're so eager to take this job in an unestablished firm? I don't have to remind you how risky that is. You know the statistics."

"It's part of it," Mike admitted. "But also, Peter is going to help me become legit. I wouldn't have to worry about being caught out, all the damn time. It's exhausting, Harvey."

Harvey stood abruptly, turned sharply and left. As he walked he was stopped a few times by potential clients and Harvey did everything in his power to quickly excuse himself before Mike, Peter or Derek (who had been oddly silent the entire meal) could catch up to him.

The men caught him outside anyway.

"Come," Derek said and he led them to the car.

Harvey wanted to protest but he couldn't with Mike pleading with his eyes. "You still haven't addressed the gorgeous secretary," he finally said with more anger than he realised he felt.

"Donna would follow you anywhere," Mike said. "I already called her. She's just waiting for your signal to go ahead before she packs her bags. She apparently really needs a break from her parents."

Harvey laughed and then paid attention to where they were driving.

"Why are we in national park?"

* * *

Harvey didn't think the night could get any weirder than it already was. First, he was being wined and dined while his associate was at the table with him – not exactly kosher. Second, he was considering accepting the offer presented at said wining and dining. Third, his associate, future business partner and his associate's college friend all can turn into wolves. Actual wolves. Along with nearly all of Stiles friends.

* * *

"Stiles," his dad said from his bedroom door. "There's someone here to see you."

Stiles nodded and quickly closed the tabs on his computer. They were nothing embarrassing (this time) but if they weren't open he would be less likely to become distracted from whoever was visiting him.

Jackson walked through the door and Stiles had never felt so confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked rather rudely.

Jackson scoffed and gave Stiles a look of amused distain. "I can to talk to you about Lydia," he finally said as he sat on Stiles bed. "We're talking about getting back together, and I know how you feel about her." It sounded as though the words were physically hurting Jackson and Stiles felt a small thrill of perverse pleasure at Jackson discomfit.

"Okay," Stiles said. He was unsure where to go from that statement. He was crushed, truly, but it wasn't like he didn't expect it to happen.

"We're pack now," Jackson said. "Neither Lydia nor I want anything to be awkward. She didn't want you to find out from Scott or Allison or anyone else."

"But you don't care who I find out from?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "We're pack, Stilinski. We're not best friends. We're not even proper friends."

Stiles nodded his head thoughtfully and realised he was okay. "I'll probably always love Lydia, but maybe not in that way. I don't know, but it's not going to cause problems, unless you're a dick to her again."

Jackson nodded and visibly relaxed.

"Maybe we should change the 'not even proper friends' bit, though. I mean, why aren't you, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Derek, Mike and I all hanging out and becoming proper bros? You know? We probably all have a lot in common. Lacrosse, werewolves and the supernatural, pizza, Xbox, I'm sure there are more!"

Jackson looked a little intimidated and Stiles sighed. He was always too intense for most people. It was a serious thought though, why were they all hanging out more? By bonding and becoming an airtight pack, wouldn't they all be able to protect each other more?

"You do have a point," Jackson said. "Talk to the others. I have Stilinski overload for today. If you have some burning desire to force us guys to all hang out, then I vote movie night, without the Notebook."

Stiles winced. "She makes you watch that a lot?"

"Every time," Jackson admitted as he walked out of the room and left the house. Stiles felt slightly less depressed about the girl of his dreams becoming romantically involved with someone else. He hated the Notebook with the passion of a thousand fanatics.

* * *

Harvey grabbed Mike by the shoulders the second he was human again and shook him. He demanded to know what the hell had just happened.

"We're werewolves," Mike said calmly and he moved Harvey's hands off his shoulders. "I'm a werewolf. So were the majority of the customers at the restaurant tonight. Peter deals with nearly purely werewolf clients who won't go to anyone else because there aren't that many of us and fewer who are willing to become lawyers."

"Uh huh," Harvey nodded. "Are you smoking pot again?"

* * *

Jessica called the next day and yelled at Harvey over the phone. Mike winced in sympathy, as did Derek, and Harvey wondered if they could hear what was being said on the other line. Harvey promised Jessica he would sign the no-practice agreement the second he was back, but no, he would not change his mind. He had a better offer.

* * *

Specter Hale sounded pretty perfect to Peter. He smirked; regardless of only offering a week ago he already had the business cards printed since the BBQ.

* * *

At 3 in the morning there was a knock on Stiles bedroom door, before it was opened and his brother walked in. Stiles pushed his chair away from the computer, not bothering to close any tabs, and hugged his brother.

The man looked wrecked.

"You okay?"

Harvey shook his head against Stiles shoulder. "I'm sleeping in here with you tonight, kid," he said. "And you're going to tell me everything about werewolves."

Stiles swallowed harshly and nodded. "So they finally told you then? I was surprised you never picked anything up from Mike."

Harvey flopped, for lack for a more elegant word, flopped on the bed and crawled under the sheets. Stiles quickly changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt and joined him. He sat with crossed legs against the head board and pulled a pillow onto his lap so his elbows wouldn't dig into his knees.

"What do you want to know?"

Harvey shook his head. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Peter, Derek and Mike (his breath caught over Mike's name) they took me into the woods after the wine and dine and they changed into actual wolves. How is this your life?"

Stiles winced and told him everything.

"So," Harvey said slowly an hour later. "You got shot at the sheriff's department by a homicidal classmate controlling Jackson the lizard by jumping in front of a bullet meant for Scott, because you didn't want Melissa to find out her son was a werewolf by seeing him miraculously heal? But instead you nearly died and your parents found out anyway?"

Stiles nodded. "It was definitely not my best idea. Derek even offered me the bite afterwards. I think he felt guilty."

"Because he was paralysed and couldn't do anything?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. "I promise you, I'm not making anything up." Harvey snorted.

"I believe you kid. I don't think anyone could make all this up even if they tried," he said. He paused and considered his words carefully, before just blurting out the two things he really, really wanted to know. "Are Mike and Derek sleeping together? Is that why Mike wants to be a part of his…pack?"

Stiles laughed, he clutched at his stomach and Harvey worried for a second that the kids wound had reopened. Stiles was just hysterical though, apparently. It had been nearly three months since the kid had been shot; his wound was unlikely to reopen now.

"Stop laughing at me," Harvey demanded and Stiles laughed a little bit harder. "You'll wake up your dad!"

"He's on the late shift," Stiles choked out. "He won't be back till 7am."

"Jesus," Harvey muttered.

Stiles calmed down and stretched as he slid down the bed and under the covers. 15 minutes went by before he spoke. "Why didn't you just ask Mike?"

Harvey jerked a little, he'd nearly fallen asleep, and he just shook his head at Stiles. "That would be weird," he answered before falling asleep.

* * *

Stiles was gone when he woke again, but Derek was sitting in the computer chair.

"He left to console Scott," Derek said eventually. "Apparently Allison has broken up with Scott. Again."

"Teenagers," Harvey muttered.

Derek snorted. "Exactly," he said. "Other than Mike being my closest friend, that's why I need him in the pack. He's not a teenager."

Harvey slowly sat up and eyed Derek, who was ignoring him and now inspecting some files hanging on the wall. "So, you and Mike aren't together?"

Derek laughed, short and abruptly cut off like he wasn't expecting his own reaction. "It's never been like that. I'm straight. And Mike has never been interested in me either way. Him and Trevor though," Derek said with a growl.

"I had wondered," Harvey admitted. "It just seemed odd Mike couldn't cut that idiot out of his life."

Derek stopped reading the wall (his brother was one strange kid, definitely going places though) and sat on the end of the bed. "Trevor was a part of Mike's pack. He was Mikes Alpha for a while there, until you came along. Then you were Mike's Alpha substitute."

Harvey stared, because that statement explained so much. "But now you're Mike's Alpha?"

"Yes," Derek said. "Better me than another Trevor." Harvey nodded in agreement and Derek left through the window.

"Use the door next time," Harvey shouted after him. "Bloody werewolves."

* * *

Stiles patted Scott's shoulder and cringed. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't sound like another useless platitude. "Well, look on the bright side," he said, and hoped that whatever came out of his mouth next wouldn't get him ripped to shreds. "At least you've been with someone. Being alone sucks even more. You got to feel how it was to be in love with someone."

That wasn't too bad; he should totally come out with those lines more often.

"You said that last time," Scott muttered. Isaac stifled his laughter and Stiles gaped unattractively.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mike and Harvey were still living with John and Stiles and commuting each day to the office in L.A. They were considering finding a share apartment somewhere between the two places, but hadn't found time yet with all the new clients and cases pouring through their desks.

The first day Specter Hale was officially opened for business no less than 15 new billables walked through the door, or called, or emailed or faxed. Mike was flat off his feet the entire day. He was having to field calls, answer client's questions, greet everyone, as well as providing a summary of each client to Harvey and Peter and all the while appearing as composed as Jessica Pearson would have.

Mike didn't realise, but every client that he interacted with commented to Peter and Harvey how impressed they were with him. Harvey had swelled with pride and ignored any jealously at lingering looks sent in Mike's direction from clients. Mike was already bringing on board more clients and Peter mentioned giving the 'poor lad' a raise as soon as the first checks were actually in accounting.

Harvey had met the entire team he would be working with. Mike was their receptionist, temporarily until Donna arrived at the end of the month, there was Lucy, Jake, Jack and Bob who covered billings, IT and public relations. They were all involved in the supernatural lifestyle somehow, that Harvey didn't really want to know, and it made him think of Pearson Darby.

"Mike," he said during their lunch break. Everyone in the room stopped to listen (not that Harvey knew this). "Was anyone else at Pearson Darby a werewolf?"

Mike spat out his food and stared, horrified at Harvey. "Why?"

Harvey frowned, completely put of kilter by Mike's response. "I'm curious. Maybe we can poach a few more employees once we're on our feet."

"Oh," Mike said. He relaxed and Harvey shook his head.

"What on earth were you thinking I was asking for?"

Mike shrugged sheepishly. "I honestly had no idea. I think it still feels weird that you know." Harvey rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Well, Katherine in the IT department is a were-fox, and I'm pretty sure Louis is a were-coyote, along with Norma. Other than that, nope. Not a single employee involved in the supernatural. I'd have been able to smell it if anyone else was a werewolf," Mike said.

"Is that part of why you and Louis clash so much?"

Mike just grinned, "Oh, so much of it."

* * *

Louis hadn't expected to receive a call from Harvey. It was on his list of 'things that would actually never happen' right under perform on stage with the Russian Ballet and eat curry with his fingers. It just freaked him out okay, it looked so unsanitary. Regardless, when Harvey called, Louis was so surprised Norma had to call Harvey back for him.

"Harvey," he greeted when the call connected. "What's happening? Did you miss my amazingly witty banter?"

"No, but I'm having withdrawals from your wife's wit," Harvey replied. "See that's funny because you don't have a wife."

Louis scowled. "What do you want?"

"You and Norma. Come work for me," Harvey said. "I know what you are, thanks to my associate."

Louis spluttered and gazed wide eyed at Norma who calmly started listening to the phone call. "I don't know what you're talking about," Louis said.

"Really? Because my partner is a man called Peter Hale and our firm deals with very some very specific clients," Harvey said.

Norma dropped the phone and Louis felt a rush of anticipation. "Hale?"

"Yes," Harvey bit out. "Hale."

"Draw up a contract," Louis ordered. "Send me all the details. We'll be there within a month. Send it to my email, I'll fax my corrections over."

Louis slammed the phone down and started waltzing around his office. Working for a Hale, specialising in were-creature related cases, he couldn't ask for more!

* * *

The first big fight Stiles and Harvey had lasted a week. It had all started because Stiles and Mike flirted, and there was blushing and Harvey wanted to hit something.

"What were you doing? He's my baby brother!"

Silence.

"My brother Mike! That's not okay with me, you can't date him!"

Continued silence.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself? He's so much younger than you, there's almost a 10 year age gap!"

"We have a 10 year age gap!" Mike yelled before he slammed the car door open and stomped off through the preserve. Harvey hurried to follow him, shouting objections after him the entire time.

Abruptly Mike stopped and turned and his eyes were glowing gold. Harvey was too irate to feel any fear or even a smidge of concern for his safety. Even if he hadn't been filled with anger, and hurt and jealousy, he still wouldn't have felt scared of Mike. It was Mike, that guy was a puppy and would never hurt Harvey.

Then Mike gripped his arms mid yell, and lifted him off the ground and against a tree and Harvey started to re-think his perception of his associate.

"Stop yelling at me!"

Harvey closed his mouth and gulped down past the lump in his throat.

"I wasn't flirting with Stiles," Mike shouted. Hypocrite. "Alright? I don't think of Stiles like that! He's like MY little brother too! We were just joking around and then he said something and it was just awkward, okay? That's why we were blushing and fidgeting, not some stupid crush on each other or whatever the hell you were telling yourself."

Mike set Harvey back on the ground.

"Your brother is straight, anyway, and he's still head over heels for Lydia," Mike said. The man looked exasperated.

"But Lydia is –"

"Yes, I know. Everyone, at least the were's, can smell what her and Jackson get up to, and everyone else just knows," Mike admitted with a sour expression. "Why are you so worked up about this? Just because I find _some guys_ attractive does not mean I'm hitting on a guy if I'm having a laugh and joking around with them. What, did you think Derek and I were fucking too?"

Harvey looked at his feet and Mike gaped.

"Really?"

"Oh, shut up," Harvey snapped. "You were fucking Trevor," he accused. Mike looked uncomfortable and stilled, almost unnaturally so.

"Yeah," he admitted after the most awkward silence ever. "Yeah, we dated. On and off. Then he met Jenny, and he nearly ruined my life, and then I met you and you got rid of him. It doesn't matter any more."

"Yeah well, it matters to me," Harvey snapped.

Mike laughed bitterly. "Harvey, trust me, the were-creatures we represent won't give a shit who I date, unless the person is already married or underage. I won't be ruining your image through any indiscretions."

Harvey shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. He tracked Mike's expressions, from confusion to shock, then to caution but not to acceptance or joy. Harvey rolled his eyes, because of course this would be the one time his associate would be dense. Harvey placed his hand gently over Mike's heart and said again, "It matters to me."

* * *

Mike had gone over every interaction with Harvey since he'd met the guy. There had not a single time been any overtly obvious signs of attraction. Unless you knew Harvey, and realised that the guy had been in denial for about 3 months, then there had been plenty.

He let Mike play with his signed sports balls.

He let Mike fist bump with him when no one could see.

He always fixed Mike's mistakes.

He got jealous over the amount of time Derek and Mike had spent together.

He finally removed the damn pillow from the middle of the bed.

* * *

John stared at his son and cursed his late wife. She was where he got his wild imagination, even if John was who Stiles inherited his sarcasm and wit from. It was the trifecta of parenting nightmare (other than drugs, alcohol and pre-marital sex).

"Really, Stiles?" John lamented. "You thought the best way to set up your brother and his boyfriend was to flirt with the boyfriend?"

Stiles grinned at his dad and high fived Erica on the couch next to him. Derek smirked and coughed, gaining Johns attention.

"Were you really willing to watch Harvey's denial, and Mike's pining for much longer?" he asked.

Scott smiled innocently. "He has a point, Sheriff. It was starting to get unbearable," he said.

Everyone nodded, except for Peter. Peter enjoyed watching Harvey and Mike with all their miscommunications and assumptions and jealousy and bitterness. It was prime reality TV without him having to pay for cable.

* * *

"I'm onto you kid," Harvey said. He was calling from the apartment he now shared with Mike.

Stiles laughed. "Whatever are you talking about brother dear?"

Harvey smiled and demanded "Don't ever flirt with my boyfriend again." Stiles laughed and Mike kissed the side of Harvey's head. "Or I'll tell John what happened at that party last weekend."

"You wouldn't!"

Harvey scoffed and Mike grinned against his neck. "Just try me," he said.

"Worst brother ever," Stiles complained.

Harvey chuckled. "You love it."

"Go away," Stiles moaned. "And don't forget Fridays are still family dinner night."

Harvey groaned. "Your house is not made for 14 people."

"You love it," Stiles taunted. "I need to go, I have an assignment due tomorrow."

"No more writing about male circumcision!"

"It was a classic! Love you guys, bye."

"Brat," Harvey muttered, and he smiled at the lightness in his chest.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters, setting or anything else recognisable to either the Suits or Teen Wolf TV series do not belong to me. The rights belong purely to those responsible for creating Suits and Teen Wolf.

Authors Note: This is the second one-shot I've ever actually completed. So yay! me. It's unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are purely mine. If anyone wants to suggest ways of making this story better please leave a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
